Last of the Line
by Tonirae
Summary: He was the last of the Longbottoms. Time to make decisions. Time to decide who he needs to be. Who will he be?
1. Chapter 1

**Last of the Line**

28 July 1998

"Good morning, Gran." Neville entered his grandmother's bedroom, carrying an old silver tea tray.

"Morning, Neville. But, but Annie normally brings my tea." The older woman wasn't used to changes of routine. Her fingers picked at the coverlet.

"Yes, I know. She let me know she would be a few minutes late this morning, so I brought it up. So, How…" He set the tray on a bedside table, knowing she had to calm a little before she would accept the tray.

"Boy! What did I say about asking me how I am?" She felt irritated.

"I'm sorry, Gran. I was about to say, how about I show you what came in the post today?" Neville brought out a thick envelope.

"Of course, so sorry. I don't know what gets into me lately. What did arrive in the post?" She answered, trying to calm herself.

"Shall I read it?" At his grandmother's nod, Neville opened the envelope and started reading a condensed version of the letter.

"Dear Neville Longbottom, We, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Division, are honored to extend an invitation to attend the Auror Training Academy, class of 1998. With your exemplary and courageous actions in the past war, we feel you would be a great fit within our team. Please find enclosed further details." He looked excitedly at her. "What do you think, Gran?"

She paled, her blind eyes staring off to the distant wall. "Auror." A small tear left her eye and slipped down her wrinkled cheek. "Again."

Neville quickly shoved the letter in his pocket and rushed to her side. "Gran, Gran, what's wrong?" He took her lace edged handkerchief from her bedside table and dabbed her tears.

She flailed her arm about, trying to pat his face in comfort, "No, nothing dear. Just a foolish old lady's fears."

"Fear? What's there to fear?" Neville smiled at the woman he had always been intimidated by but loved with all his heart.

"That's just what your father said." She smiled weakly, "I don't want to lose you too"

"Nah. The war's over. You'll never get rid of me now." He tucked the coverlet tighter around her lap, "Now, Annie's here. She'll get you dressed. I'll be back up in an hour and we can talk more." On impulse, He kissed her on the forehead just before he walked out.

Right on time, a little bell sounded. Neville dabbed his mouth and thanked his house elf for breakfast. Upon entering the room, Neville felt his heart drop. Gran just finished with a long coughing bout.

Annie dabbed what looked suspiciously like foamy blood from the corners of her patient's mouth. "Mrs. Longbottom. You must keep up your strength. I can get you something else." The middle-aged woman sounded stern, the best way to deal with Augusta Longbottom, but the look she shot to Neville scared him. It wasn't panic, it was resignation. They had been warned about this. It was a sign of the end.

"How about some broth, Gran. And then I'll read to you some more. You still have one last chapter of your book."

"Yes. But only a little broth, and not too hot!" Augusta pushed her tray away with a flailing arm, and Annie caught it before it spilled all over the bed clothes.

The newly blinded woman didn't see her nurse mouth, "Gather the family."

Neville kissed his grandmother again and rushed out of the room, He gave the order for broth to the elf and stuck his head in the Floo, "Algie Longbottom"

In only a moment, his uncle came into view. "Neville, my boy. Don't tell me it's my day to watch the old girl again?"

"No, Uncle. But Nurse thinks you may want to be here. She thinks it may be time." Neville choked at the last word. He knew it would be a kindness. Ever since the curse struck her during the battle just over two months ago, she had been going from bad to worse. Her organs have been shutting down, her limbs have been quickly atrophying. She lost her vision two weeks ago and this last week, she stopped being able to hold a spoon. The healers just shake their head. It's been a wonder that she has lasted this long.

There was a long pause. "Enid and I will be there shortly. I'll send word to the others." Uncle Algie walked out of the view of the Floo and Neville sat back, fighting back a panic. He heard the tiny bell again and went up to spend the day with Gran. Praying they had at least the day.

0000

In fact, they had a day and a half. It was the next day when Augusta Longbottom slowed her breathing until 5:35 pm, she took her last breath. As Annie, the nurse drew the sheet over her face, Uncle Algie poured a shot of fire whiskey for all present. Uncle, Aunt, and several distant cousins. They all looked to Neville, last in the long line of eldest sons, the new head of the family.

Swallowing back a sob, Neville raised his glass, "Gran, Rest easy." He gagged as it hit the back of his throat. He was never much a drinker.

The others followed, "Augusta."

Over the next hour, the others drifted off to other parts of the house. Per family tradition, they would all take turns sitting vigil until morning. Nurse Annie left to record the death with the Ministry. She would return in the morning to prepare her former charge. Uncle Algie, to spread the word to even more distant relatives. Aunt Enid to notify the papers. Everyone knew what to do. The cousins were from Gran's family and not Longbottom. There were no more Longbottoms. Everyone had a part to play. Everyone but Neville.

Now, the day before his 18th birthday, he was alone. The head of a nearly extinct family. Owner of a large manor that was crumbling from within. Heir to a fortune that had dwindled to nearly nothing due to generations of mismanagement.

"Neville! Neville, my boy!" The voice of his Uncle startled him to the present.

"Yes? Oh, Sorry. Lost in thought I guess." Neville sat up and saw the sky outside the window had turned black. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get to bed. It's after midnight. I'll take over." The eighty-year-old man settled in an easy chair near the low fire. He saw that Neville didn't move, "Bed, young man. It's a busy day tomorrow. Need your wits about you."

"I guess you're right. Goodnight." He took one last look at the covered figure in the bed then turned to the hallway.

More than sorrow hung over the young man. Taxes, bills, maintenance on the big house. It was beyond him. Gran had worked hard all her married life to fix the problems of those previous generations. But she ran out of time. Out of the several options she was working on, there was only one that he could see working. He tossed and turned until the sun finally shone through the curtains. He rose and dressed. It wasn't until shaving that he made the final decision.

His first stop was the family lawyers. It took an hour, but his plan was accepted, and put into action.

His second stop for the morning was St. Mungo's. He went straight up to see his parents. As usual, they didn't seem surprised that he had visited only a few days since his last time. Time had no connection to their days.

"Mum, Dad. I…I don't know how much gets through to you, but I do have some bad news. Last night, Gran passed away." He paused, not sure if he should wait for any reaction. "It was that curse, you see. From the battle." Dad smiled serenely at his nails while Mum searched her pockets for another sweet. His eyes drifted to a framed photograph that he had hung over his father's bed many years before. It was a scene of the front of the house. He was waving his father's wand and holding his Hogwarts letter. "I need to tell you what is going to happen." And he laid it out. Whether they listened or understood was beside the point. He told them anyway.

"Uncle Algie and Aunt Enid would be alright. They have their own home. He has income of his own. The cousins would get a few pieces of Gran's jewelry. The land had been sold off and it's only the house left. If I sold it off, I could have enough to pay the debts, and still have enough for some investments." Neville paused, hoping to get some advice, knowing he would not.

"Longbottom house will be no more, but we would have dignity and no obligations. It's the only way I can think of." He finished. There was nothing more to say. He stood and leaned down to hug his father and kissed his mother on the cheek, then said what he has said every week. "I love you Dad, Mum. I'll be back Sunday." He turned and was halfway to the door to the ward when he was stopped by a touch on his arm. He turned back, expecting to see his mother with a new candy wrapper, but was surprised by his father.

Frank patted his arm and smiled childishly. "G'night, Mum." The older man said jovially then wandered back to his chair.

0000

Neville hurried through all the obligatory errands and appointments that a death in the family required. But home was where he wanted to be. Late afternoon, He greeted his relatives and then moved quickly to his study. He sat at the large oak desk, pulled out parchment then re-read the letter he had opened two days before.

He was sure. The quill dipped into the ink. Now to follow in the steps of his father. Now to be who his father was never allowed to be.

Director, Auror Training Division,

Thank you for the invitation. I am honored by your consideration and proudly accept this appointment. I look forward to attending the Academy starting 2 September. Please find the enclosed required forms.

Sincerely, Neville Longbottom


	2. Chapter 2

Neville stumbled on the dark, uneven stairs. Sure enough, as he passed the landlady's door, it opened a crack.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lambert," He mumbled as he continued up the next flight. He could feel her eye him as he climbed. The only light came from his wand. Mrs. Lambert didn't think gas was worth wasting in the stairwells.

He hated this place. But it was all he could find. After the war, wizarding housing was hard to come by. So many homes had been destroyed. He should feel grateful there was an opening here in this dismal dump. But he didn't. He missed his old home. He missed his Gran. He missed life as it was, not how it will be.

He sighed, as if to banish the negative thoughts away. His magical key slid into the lock and the door opened onto his rooms. Trying not to see the mess, he waved the wand at the wall sconce and it came to a weak light. Lighting the other three, and the room was finally bright enough to push most of the depressing shadows away.

Neville set the bag of groceries on the table and pulled his cloak off. Flinging it on a chair, he turned to the tiny kitchenette in the nook, only to find the pile of dishes still unwashed. With a sigh, he rolled up his sleeves and turned the water on. He wasn't used to housekeeping. Oh, Gran taught him, but their house elf, Jettie, wouldn't let him lift a finger if he could help it. But Jettie was with his Uncle and Aunt because Mrs. Lambert thought house elves were nasty creatures and didn't want them in her place.

Two more weeks to go. Two weeks until training starts. Then three weeks in the dorms. After that, he has this place to come back to. The next few years seemed a bit…he couldn't think of a word. Dull, bleak, unending, lonely. Lonely, that was the main one. If he could get through the next year of training, then the next year with the internship, he'd be able to afford a real place to live.

He had placed Longbottom house for sale in muggle ads, but as soon as someone in the ministry knew, he received an offer right away. St. Mungo's Hospital was looking for a place in the country to expand it's long term facilities. Too many cursed injuries and patients that might never integrate in society again. His parents were among them. Longbottom house would be a healthy place for them to live and for some-maybe recuperate. The hospital itself could use the ward for other patients.

The sale had happened so quickly, that Neville didn't have much time to vacate. Furnishings went with the house. Personal possessions were stuffed in the tiny shed on the property. He kept with him only what he absolutely needed. It all fit in his old school trunk.

After all debts and taxes were dealt with, the money was more than he planned on, but it was placed in investments and savings. Who knew what the future held. He had to stand on his own two feet.

With the last dish rinsed and placed on the open shelf, Neville turned back to the groceries, still on the table. All of a sudden, the idea of boiling an egg and heating a tin of beans was just too much. He grabbed his cloak and did what he did twice already this week and went to the Leaky Cauldron.

(((((

The noise, the people, the real food. Just what he needed.

"Oi, Neville!" Ron shouted from across the large room. Sitting with him were Hermione, Harry and Ginny.

They scrunched together closer and Harry grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table. "Join us!" Harry said and patted the back of the chair.

"I thought you'd still be in Italy." Neville said as he settled in.

"We got back last night." Hermione said with a little grin. "We just finished school shopping." She motioned to a little black, beaded bag.

Neville raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. For all he knew, she had half of Diagon Alley in there. He'd heard of stranger things.

"So, what brings you out tonight? I heard you sold your house while we were gone." Harry set his empty glass down and wiped his chin.

"Yeah, to St. Mungo's. I just have a case of the glooms." Neville said with a wry grin.

"The glooms? Is it contagious?" Ginny picked up a chip and ate, waiting for her answer.

"I hope not. No, my new flat is terrible, and I can't stand to be there any longer than I have to." He waved towards the bar and saw their old schoolmate, Hannah Abbott weave across the floor.

"Hey Nev., What can I get you?" She said with a tired smile.

"What's the special tonight? Is it fish and chips?" He asked, feeling more hungry than he ought to.

"Yep, every Friday night. That and butterbeer?" At his nod, she turned with a wink and went back to the kitchen.

"So, Neville, tell us more of your glooms." Ginny touched his hand and he realized he had been caught staring after Hannah.

"Oh, yeah. Um, not many places to let nowadays. I took what I could get." He sighed, trying not to let his dinner companions feels his glooms.

"Where are you?" Hermione asked.

"A place just a few blocks from here."

"Oh Merlin, not the Lambert place." Ron looked ill at the idea.

"You know of it?" Neville was curious.

"My brother Bill stayed there for a few months when he started at Gringotts. He said that he got out of there as soon as he could. Dismal place. Makes Grimmauld place at it's worse seem like a palace." Ron explained.

"Yeah, that describes it. But it's just temporary. After training, I'll find something better."

"After tr… Neville, that's over a year!" Ginny turned to Harry and raised her eyebrows. Some unspoken communication was happening, but Neville turned away out of politeness.

He looked around, to find Hannah doing a dance-like move to avoid a rowdy group of kids. Her tray was high above her head.

"Here you go, Nev. Eat up. Can I get you guys anything else?" She looked around. Harry held up his empty glass, while Ron pointed to his cleared plate. "A butterbeer and another fish and chips? Or would you rather have a big slice of custard pie? It's chocolate tonight."

"I'll take one." Ginny said, she was always up for chocolate. Ron and Harry both agreed but Ron held up two fingers.

"Four pies, and you too?" She looked at Neville with a smile, no longer tired.

He nearly choked on his first bite of hot fish. *Cough*, "Uh, that sounds great."

Neville forced himself not to watch her walk away. Getting caught once was bad enough, but twice would be too much.

Neville noticed Harry nod, as if the interrupted conversation was settled, "Neville. I, er, we have an idea. We have three empty rooms. No rent and good food. What do you think?" Harry ate the last chip on his plate and looked expectantly.

"Think about what?" Did he hear right?

Ginny gave a half laugh, "We can't let you live with the glooms. Move in with us."

Neville sat there. He didn't eat, he didn't dare to breath. "You mean it?" He asked, looking all around the table. "You're still on your honeymoon."

"Luna's there. What's one more?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

They were interrupted again by Hannah with yet another tray. When she had left, Neville again had to think of a reply.

"Can I have Jettie?" He asked, feeling stupid. What a silly question to ask.

"What's Jettie?" Ginny said before she dug into her pastry.

"His house elf." Hermione said, stealing a bite from Ron's plate. "Where is Jettie now?"

"With my Uncle and Aunt. Mrs. Lambert won't let an elf in her place."

"Of course you can have Jettie. In fact, Kreature could use the help." Ginny smiled, whether at the thought of him joining them, or at the pie, he didn't know.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll join us. How long will it take you to pack?" Harry had set his spoon down and looked at him, daring him to turn down the offer.

He made the decision. "Would an hour be alright?"

"Good, in the meantime, eat up." Hermione reached into her bag and brought out a scrap of parchment and her ever-ready quill. She handed them over to Ginny who scribbled quickly. When Hanna was close by again, Hermione flagged her down. "Please, could you floo this to Grimmauld Place for us?" She slipped the note into Hannah's hand along with several sickles. This was a common service available at the Inn.

"Sure. Give me a few minutes and I'll get right to it." She pocketed it and turned to clear the nearest table.

As they were finishing the final bites, Hannah came back with a return note and the check. Harry pulled out his wallet while Ginny read the note out loud.

"_Mistress and Master, A room will be made ready on the third floor, back. Jettie will be pleased to meet his master at 12 Grimmauld Place after packing his master's belongings. _

_ Kreature" _

"Well, I guess it's settled." Neville leaned back and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Neville.


End file.
